Gondor
Gondor is a defensive faction with a massive ring of walkable walls, which can be equipped with many different extensions. This faction has, with 9 available building plots, the highest number of possible locations, as well as a large diversity of buildings that are necessary for a balanced game. Gondor and Arnor are available depending on the selected map. On camp maps, Gondor's camp is surrounded by a simple wall with a single entrance. Gondor has the best organised army as all of its units can take various formations and are focused primarily to close their lines and withstand the enemy. On settlements, Gondor can summon troops from the Fiefdoms by lighting signal fires which will periodically summon troops nearby. GondorBatteringRam.jpg Game 2014-12-17 19-43-09-606.jpg Boromir 1450128145.jpg Faramirranger 1371119456.jpg Faramirknight 1371119444.jpg Halbarad 1334053591.jpg Gandalfwhite 1321960062.jpg Gandalfgrey 1321960040.jpg Gondor Siege Shield.jpg Gondor is one of so far nine Factions of the Edain Mod and additionally one of the four playable factions in the Edain 4.0 Demo. This faction stands for the great realm of Gondor in the south of Middle-earth during the Third Age and the War of the Ring. Strategic Points Castles Gondor has a heavily reinforced circular castle with a gate, 9 build plots and many defense buildings. It can be improved using the Upgrades from the Stoneworker building. Postern gates, trebuchets and arrow towers can be build on the defense plots. Camp The camp has 6 plots with thin walls that do not allow for units or defenses on top. There are 4 defense plots inside the camp where the player can build lone towers. The walls can be targeted and destroyed but not rebuilt. Outposts On the outposts Gondor can build a Border Stronghold with the subfaction of Dol-Amroth which allows for multiple upgrades and the purchase of Imrahil as well as Knights and Soldiers of Dol Amroth. They can also build a regular outpost which can build the same buildings as a camp or castle. Settlements On the settlements Gondor can build Farms that provide resources, a beacon which provide units from fiefdoms of Gondor or a Ranger camp where the player can recruit Faramir and rangers. Buildings Units Naval Units The Gondorian Navy spent most of the Third Age defending southern Gondor from invasions from the renegade fiefdoms of Umbar. In the War of the Ring, news of a Black Fleet from Umbar drew many armies from the muster of Minas Tirith's lighting the Beacons of Gondor to protect the harbors. When King Elessar captured the Black Fleet with the Army of the Dead and the Grey Company of Dunedain, these allies from the coastal fiefs joined them to the rescue of Minas Tirith. It is unknown how much of Gondor's own navy survived the War of the Ring. To recruit naval forces the player must capture a shipwright from which they can train the following ships: Heroes Beregond Beregond, son of Baranor, was the first Captain of the White Company, the guard of Faramir, Prince of Ithilien, and previously, a Guard of the Citadel in Minas Tirith. He is best known for rescuing Faramir from the madness of Denethor during the Siege of Gondor. Boromir Boromir was a valiant warrior known in Gondor for his greatness, having already achieved great merit in Gondor prior to the Council of Elrond. He was the eldest son of Denethor II, who was Steward of Gondor during the War of the Ring, and his wife Finduilas. Even the people of Rohan admired him, particularly Éomer. Denethor Denethor II was the twenty-sixth Ruling Steward of Gondor, and father of the War of the Ring heroes Boromir and Faramir. Gandalf Gandalf '''(Norse; IPA: gand:alf - "Elf of the Wand" or "Wand-elf") the Grey', later known as '''Gandalf the White', also named originally Olórin (Quenya;IPA: oˈloːrin - "Dreamer" or "Of Dreams"), Tharkûn (Khuzdul - "Gray-Man" or "Staff-Man"), and Mithrandir (Sindarin IPA: miˈθrandir - "White Pilgrim" or "Gray Wanderer"), was a wizard, or Istar, sent by the West in the Third Age to combat the threat of Sauron. Pippin Peregrin Took, more commonly known as Pippin, was a Hobbit of the Shire, and one of Frodo Baggins's youngest but closest friends. He was a member of the Fellowship of the Ring. Strider Aragorn II, the son of Arathorn II and Gilraen, also known as Elessar, was the 16th Chieftain of the Dúnedain of the North; he was later crowned King Elessar Telcontar (March 1, 2931 - FO 120 or SR 1541), the 26th King of Arnor, and the 35th King of Gondor and first High King of Gondor and Arnor, since the short reign of Isildur. He was a great warrior, and as the heir of Isildur bore the shards of Narsil, reforged and renamed Andúril, in the War of the Ring. External Buildplots Buildings Units Heroes Imrahil Imrahil, also known as Prince Imrahil, was the twenty-second Prince of Dol Amroth. He had two older sisters, Ivriniel and Finduilas. His daughter Lothiriel wedded Éomer, King of Rohan, in the last year of the Third Age. Faramir Faramir was the second son of Denethor II and the younger brother of Boromir. He was the Captain of the Rangers of Ithilien and Captain of the White Tower upon his brother's death.After the War of the Ring, Faramir became the first Prince of Ithilien and married Éowyn of Rohan. Upgrades Spellbook Upgrades Strategy Gondor is an excellent faction to start out with when learning how to play the game, as their strategy is quite straightforward. Like most good factions, Gondor is a wealthy kingdom of men that excels in defense. Gondor in particular has an affinity for heavy infantry, such as spearmen and tower guards. As heavy infantry are tough, slow, and effective against cavalry, they make for nice defensive units. In the means of attacking, Gondor has access to their soldiers, which are men at arms with sword and shield. They're the middle-ground between the stronger and weaker infantry in the game, and draw their strength in numbers for the most part. They also have decent archers to aid in picking off enemies from a distance or shooting over their own defenses. Gondor also has access to some decent cavalry and siege weaponry that can harass enemies effectively and demolish their buildings. For hero units, Gondor has a variety of types. There is the mass-slayer Gandalf, the tank Boromir, some supportive heroes such as Denethor, and so forth. It's also unique in that it's one of the few factions to have two ring heroes. The major ring hero is Gandalf, and the minor ring hero is Boromir. For longer games, Gandalf is a better choice of a ring hero, but Boromir can use the one ring for a short time and dramatically change the tide of the war. Gondor serves as the basic faction that all of the other, more diverse factions are made from. As a faction, it's the jack of all trades and master of none. Aside from having excellent defenses, Gondor doesn't have much of a focus in certain areas of warfare like other factions do. The key to playing as Gondor is less about utilizing an effective strategy, and more about survival, bolstering, and flexibly changing from one strategy to the next depending on the situation. The bottom line is that Gondor is the easiest faction to learn, but it takes some time to master. Most of the strength of Gondor is up to defense and then deciding when and how to counterattack. Category:Playable Faction Category:Men Category:Gondor Category:Good Faction